Our New Life
by MissAuroraMarie
Summary: I had cried myself to sleep that night. I thought about all the people I had hurt. My friends i had lost. But i would be fine. I was able to take care of myself before he came into my life. I will be able to to the same when he left. After TAC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I got this idea from my other story, and sort of got the same name. I deleted the other one because I wasn't that into writing it, but I have big plans for this one! And I will have time to write these big ideas because I locked Artemis out the room, FINALLY! He had been bothering me lately and I was tired of it. SO, he's gone until I need him for my humor drabble stories. That story will consist of random, stupid, funny conversations. Well, hope you ENJOY! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. No matter how much I wish I did!**

**Key for Story: **

_**POV Change**_

Locations and chapters 

**Author notes**

Chapter One

_**Holly's POV**_

I woke up to the alarm clock beeping over and over. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and rolled off my futon. I looked at the time on the clock. I didn't care if I was late today. I really didn't care about anything lately, every since that fight I had with Trouble. He was saying how it was going to affect my career if I keep on being late on a regular basis. I told him it wasn't my fault that my alarm clock was broken, and that on a captain's salary I couldn't get a new one, but he didn't listen. He never does. All he cares about is keeping his reputation in order. That self-centered jerk never cares about anyone, maybe not even his own brother. But what do I care. If I get demoted, the council will put him straight when they find out that one of the best Recon officers they had, had been demoted.

I got ready slowly. I kept looking at the clock to make sure I was a few minutes late. I finally got out the door at 6 am. This meant I was already 10 minutes late. I rushed to get there though. I didn't want to be too late. I ran down the street and 5 minutes later I was at the double doors of Police Plaza. I walked through the doors to find Chix sitting in one of the lobby chairs. He must be waiting for someone because the way he got excited when the door opened was out of the ordinary.

"Late again, Short." He commented, disappointment in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Keeping time now, are we?" He glared at me. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Lili." The tone of his voice sounded impatient, so I walked away knowing that whatever the reason he waiting for Lili must be pretty important and private.

I stopped in my tracks when I got near the commanders office. He would yell at me, and I knew it would happen too. He has yelled at me for the past three weeks and it's the same thing every time. But the last time was worst then any of the fights we've ever had.

I tipped toed closer to the office. To get the Ops Booth, where I needed to be to clock in, I had to walk past Troubles office. I got into a sprinting position and launched myself. But I knew it was coming anyway.

"Short!" He yelled. I stepped back a few steps and stood in the doorway of the office. I looked straight at him. He had that same angry, frustrated look in his eyes every day. He never used to be like this. Everyone always thought he was like this because he was under stress.

"What? I'm here aren't I?" I retorted. Trouble gave me a frustrated look. I had done this routine everyday for the past three weeks.

"Holly, I've had enough. Your late everyday and it's getting later every week. You know what this can do to your..."

"I know. My career. Can we change it up a bit a say that you forgive me and I can go?"

Trouble glared at me. I walked into the office and sat down. Trouble rubbed his forehead. I studied him for a while, taking in information I thought was important. He had his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he would pass out any moment. He face was red, but I could tell it wasn't because of the anger. He was sweating too. He was sick.

"Trouble," I said, right when he was going to say something. "Are you okay? You don't look well." Trouble looked at me.

"Don't try to change the subject Short. You know why you're here."

"Trouble, I'm serious. Are you sick?" I got up from my chair and knelt down by him. I rubbed his bare arm. He was burning. He took in a sharp breath, then looked at me.

"I'll be fine." He said, almost in a whisper. "I'm just stressed."

"You're sick." I replied. I wasn't going to let him sit there and suffer. "I'm taking you home." I got up from my kneeling position and put my hand on Trouble's shoulder. I waited for him, but he didn't move.

"I'm fine Holly." He said, his voice a little louder this time, like he was getting angry again. "I don't need to go home."

I removed my hand and looked at him, worry in my eyes. I wasn't going to stand for this. He was sick, and I was determined to make sure he didn't get sicker. I walked over to the front of his desk and put my hands on the table. I looked down at him. He looked up at me, and sat back in his chair. He pressed the power button on his laptop, and got up slowly. I had won.

"Fine. You can take me home, but I'm telling you, it'll be gone by tomorrow. It's just stress." Trouble was just saying that because he wanted to be right. To keep his reputation the way it was. I have three words for him: self, centered, jerk!

We left the office and went to his car. I drove, of course. Because I knew as soon as we got in the car, he would fall asleep. Good thing Trouble lived a while away from Police Plaza. I wanted to let him rest. And to tell the truth, I felt bad for him, but angry at him at the same time. I felt bad because, first off, he was so sick. Angry because he did this to himself! He just can't do that to himself. Once he was better, I'm going to make sure he never does this again. Even if it means I have to smack him.

We made it to Troubles house in shorter time than expected. I looked at Trouble. He was so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up. I had to though, if I wanted to make him better. I shook his shoulder gently.

"Trouble," I said, quietly. "Wake up. Were at your house. Wake up!" I shook his shoulder harder and he blinked. He sat up slowly in his chair and looked at me.

"How long was I out for?" He asked.

"Maybe, like, fifteen minutes. I'm not sure. Are you feeling okay?" I put a hand to his forehead. He was still hot.

We got out of the car and walked toward the front door of his small house. Now it was a dead giveaway that he wasn't in the best condition. He stumbled going up the stairs, and could barley breath by the time he got to the door, which was only a couple of feet. I opened the door for him and lead him to the couch, where he collapsed and fell asleep. I walked down the hall to the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the fever medicine and read the label. Confusing. The only part I understood was the dosage. I poured out five pills, got a glass of water, and went to go wake Trouble again. This time he woke with no problem. I gave him the medicine and water, then he went right back to sleep again. If that medicine didn't work I would have to call in a professional. And I don't mean a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't know how, but Artemis got into my room again! He is sooo bothersome! I really hate him right now! I got Holly to get him out of the room though (she used the buzz baton). Hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter. My friend read it and she said it was addicting. I was up for a long time writing this chapter and the last one took me all day because I was going out and had to stop writing at some points. Anyway, I hope this chapter is just as good as the other. Different POV this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl in any shape, size, or color. **

**Key for Story**

_**POV change**_

Locations and chapters

**Author's Notes**

Chapter Two

_**Artemis's POV**_

I watched the December snow glide silently to the ground. I had been sitting in front of my bedroom window for hours, waiting for something to happen, anything. It was too cold for me to go outside and play with the twins. I had always hated snow ever since the Arctic incident. So, now I was isolated in my room, watching the snow fall, bored. I wish I had friends I could call over, just to have company. I was thinking of calling Holly, though I knew she would be working. After all, it was Monday. Maybe Foaly would just call, just to have a conversation. He used to do that, and it annoyed me so I disconnected the phone line for a week, and he stopped calling. I wish I wouldn't have done that. I jumped up when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. Butler opened the door. He had something in his hands. It looked like a jacket.

"Your Mother wants you to come downstairs. She's worried about you. She doesn't want you sitting in a room all day, doing nothing." He walked over to my bed, and placed the snow gear down. "I'm a little worried too. You never used to be like this. Is something wrong?" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, old friend. Just a little bored, maybe." I replied. I could even hear the boringness in my voice. I'm pretty sure I never sounded like this before.

"Are you going to come downstairs?" Butler asked, as he walked toward the door.

"Yes. Tell Mother I will be down in a few minutes."

Butler nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I got up from my chair and walked over to the bed. Mother must have bought me new snow gear, because these looked different from the one I have in my closet. I picked up one article of clothing, the jacket, and examined it. It was black, with white and red splotches here and there. The sweater was black and the undershirt was white. The pants matched the jacket. The gloves were red, and the boots were black. My mother really wanted me to become a regular teenager. I didn't blame her. Everyone wanted me to be normal, the problem was, I can't be one. Not with all my knowledge and such. But I'll always keep trying for her, just because I care.

There was a tap at the window. I turned around and saw the snow covered outline of a figure. Holly. I opened the window and she flew in, unshielded, and immediately ran over and gave me a hug. Her entire body was cold. I must have been warm because she didn't let go. I returned her hug and rubbed her back, trying to warm her up a little more. I could almost hear her teeth chattering. She pulled away finally and looked up at me.

"If y-you d-didn't mind," She asked. "C-could I borrow a b-blanket?" I nodded and walked over to my closet, pulling out a thick blanket. I handed it to her and she wrapped it around herself. She sat down on the bed. After she warmed up a little, she began talking.

"I need your help. Trouble's really sick. I gave him medicine but it didn't seem to work. I think he might be really sick. Could you come and look at him?" She had worry in her voice.

"Of course." I answered. "Let me go tell Mother." I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs. I knew how much Trouble meant to Holly. Even if the had there differences. I was starting to think that Trouble and Holly were starting to feel something for each other. Not that I have anything wrong with it, I just thought that those two would never end up together. But now that I think about it, they seem perfect for each other. No matter how much they denied it. They were perfect.

I made it downstairs to find Mother inside. She was in her snow gear, but one of her sleeves were rolled up. I glanced around the corner. I saw blood running down her arm onto the counter she was leaning on. I could see faint stains on her sweater. She was trying to put on a Band-Aid, struggling.

"Mother," I asked, worried. "Are you okay?" I jogged over to her. She looked up.

"I fine Arty. Just scrapped it on a bush." She handed me the box of Band-Aids and I helped her apply them. "Are you going to come outside?"

I applied the last Band-Aid and rolled her sleeves down. "Something came up. One of Holly's friends are sick. She needs my help."

She nodded. "Okay. Be careful though, okay? And tell her I said hi." She smiled.

"I will mom." I gave her a hug and dashed back up stairs. I opened my bedroom door and walked into the room. Holly was sitting on the windowsill. She looked at me when I walked in.

"What did she say?" She asked. She got up.

"I can go. I'll have to get changed first. I'll be right back." I grabbed my snow gear off the bed, then headed for the bathroom. Once in, I locked the door. I changed into my snow gear rather quickly. By the time I got out Holly had all ready called a shuttle.

"Why didn't you take a shuttle over here?" I asked, curious as to why she would fly here, almost freezing to death, when she could have easily rode here in a shuttle.

"You and I would have been the only people in the shuttle. It would have been a waste. What is there was an emergency and they needed it? This shuttle had to drop off some other officers, so I called and the pilot said he would stop by on his way back." We climbed into the shuttle, and soon were in the sky. It was cold in here, even if we were boxed in. I looked over at Holly. She was shaking in her seat. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She leaned against me. She started warming up. Why couldn't Foaly create LEP snow gear? For a genius, he really was stupid. _Huh, _I laughed to myself. _A stupid genius._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Only two chapters aren't enough to keep readers satisfied. Now, the updating problem. With school, and studying, and all that stuff, I wasn't able to think. But know, it's all in my head, and im ready to write. I hope you're ready to read. But now that summer is on the way, I hope to update more quickly. **

**Special thanks to ArtyIsMine for reviewing! I promise the next chapter will tell what's wrong with Trouble. Right now, it's Centaur time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I do not own Artemis Fowl. If you think I did, then you need to go see a doctor. **

Chapter Three

_**Foaly's POV**_

I was really annoyed. Every since Trouble left work almost eight hours ago, the LEP office had been a complete disaster. Nobody knew what to do. Trouble just left without leaving anybody in charge and I had tried telling Holly to do something, but she had something _important _to do. Probably to spend some of her surface time with that Mud Boy she's so fond of. So I was left on my own to choose who would be in charge. That had even turned out to be chaotic. I ended up choosing one of the best officers, Major Vein. He had recently been promoted, and was doing great. _In my eyes_. Everyone else didn't want him in charge because they thought he would just put the people he liked on all the surfaces missions. Recon Jocks. They were so stupid. A Recon officer never really got a non-surface mission unless he, or in some cases she, was detained. Holly had held her rank, put lost her spot. Oh well, it was the LEP's loss.

Now the reason I'm annoyed, is because of Grub. Without the Commander, he had been acting like it was the end of the world. Someone, I wish I knew who, and I think I do, sent him into the Ops Booth so he could have someone the talk too. Well, Grub was just nonstop talking. I couldn't even hear myself think. I was up to my pointed ears with this elf.

"GRUB!" I shouted. He silenced. "Would you please leave? I have stuff I have to finish." I turned around in my chair, anger and annoyance covered my face. Grub got up slowly, and headed for the door without a word. When Grub got yelled at, it was either from his _mommy _or Trouble. Even with them he gets freaked out. He is such a wimp.

The communicator on my desk beeped and vibrated. I read the caller ID and flipped it open. She was going to get it.

"Hello? Is this the crazy elf that left me stranded in Police Plaza with a bunch of crazy fairies just so she could go make out with some Mud Boy?"

I heard silence. Perfect. That always works because she never sees it coming.

"Foaly, I'm so glad I left you there." She stopped talking just as someone opened the door. "AND I DIDN'T MAKE OUT WITH HIM!" Holly yelled as she burst into the Ops Booth. She was angry. I put my hand over my mouth so she wouldn't see me laughing. Then Artemis came up behind her.

"Holly," he began. "Remember that he is just a paranoid, untrained, annoying centaur. What harm could he do?"

"HEY!" Artemis turned to face me.

"Oh hello." He said as he sat down into one of the small office chairs. "And how are you today?" He grinned.

"I hate the both of you!" I said. I turned my chair around to face my computers. At least they liked me.

"You can only hate what you don't have."

Holly stopped laughing. "And what might that be?" she asked, trying to hold back laughter.

He pretended to think, and then said, "Friends, a good personality, a brain."

Holly was laughing so hard, she was holding on to the door frame for support. When was the last time Artemis had made anyone laugh that hard? He had changed every since he got over the Atlantis Complex. Now he made everyone so happy no matter what the situation was.

"Oh so the Mud Boy can make jokes now can he? Try making a joke about why your down here."

Holly wiped tears from her eyes. She was laughing so hard she actually started crying? Since when did she even laugh?

"I needed him. He has to help me…"

"Find a dress to wear on your first date?" Now I was in the game again. I smiled.

"NO! He is here to…"

"Have your first kiss?" My smile grew larger. Artemis's face looked drained of color. Then again he always looked that way.

"NO... FOALY JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH THE SENTENCE!" She took a deep breath. The smile disappeared from my face. She continued, this time without any interruption. "He is here to help me find out what's wrong with Trouble." She finished.

"Well what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I think he is really sick. But I need to find out more if he wants to get any better." She replied. Artemis got out of his under sized chair and stood next to Holly.

"Speaking of that, we should get going."

"Yea we should. I send you a message when he thinks he know what's wrong. Bye Foaly."

"See you later Short. Don't get too caught up in kissing each other. Trouble might get nauseous."

Holly shot me a keep-this-up-and-you-are-going-to-get-it-a-life-of-hell look.

They walked out and I returned to my work.

_Those two really need to realize they are perfect for each other. Holly totally realizes it. Artemis is just a stupid genius. Wow that felt weird. It was probably nothing. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me soo long to update, but I had major writers block. My writers block is so bad, I can't even think what I should put in the author's note. So, heres the chapter finally. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

Chapter Four

_**Trouble's POV**_

I woke up with a big migraine. It hurt like someone just hit me in the head with a baseball bat, and then ran over my head with a minivan. Yeah, I'm not kidding or exaggerating. That's how much it hurt. It hurt to move my head too, so I just stayed lying down. I opened my eyes a little to look around. I was alone, but I remember Holly driving me home. She was here wasn't she? Or did she force me to go home by myself? I couldn't remember anything; it hurt too much to think. What made it worse was when I coughed. It was rough, and when I tried to talk my voice was hoarse. It added more pain to my head, as well as to the rest of my body. That's what hurt too, my body. I could barely move; I couldn't even move my hand to my forehead. I just wanted the pain to end!

Just then I heard the door unlock. It had to be someone I knew, I mean who else would know where the spare key is? Or maybe a serial killer found the spare key I keep hidden in the bushes and is either here to kill me or kidnap me. But when the door opened I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Holly… and Artemis. What was he doing here? Holly knew how much I didn't like him, why would she bring him here while I was sick? Ugh….

"Trouble," Holly said. "Are you feeling okay?" She knelt down on the ground next to the couch I was laying on. She put her hand to my forehead and pulled it away quickly. "He's still really hot." She moved away from the couch and let Artemis come over and examine me. He also put his hand to my forehead, but he did more. He observed my breathing, weather if I was sweating or not, blah blah blah.

"Do you think we could get a medi-warlock over here and give him a blood test? I think I know what is wrong with him, I just want to make sure." Artemis turned to Holly, who was sitting nervously in a chair next to the couch. She nodded.

"You stay here with him." She said. "I'll go get a medic." She looked at me one last time before leaving. Great. Now I was left alone with this Mud Boy. It was getting awkward. He just sat there on his laptop, typing away. I was just lying there, watching him. I bet he was doing research. When did he never not do research when he was bored? I mean seriously! He was always doing some type of research. Why didn't he try to make a conversation? He probably it's better if I rest, I would agree with him on that.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think so I could ease my headache. I tried to fall asleep, but my body wouldn't let me. I was in too much discomfort. But I could feel myself losing consciousness. It was a weird feeling. I couldn't sleep, but I felt as th

ough I was going to pass out any minute. I tried opening my eyes, and they wouldn't move. _Oh gods, _I thought. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em>Few Hours Later<em>

I heard voices in the background, but I couldn't wake up. One voice stood out over the others, Holly. Her voice was desperate. And I could she had been crying. I wanted to wake up, to comfort her, but I couldn't. I wasn't in control anymore. I decided to listen to the conversation in the background.

"Holly, calm down. Were trying our best, I'm trying too. His body is rejecting my magic. It's rejecting everyone's magic. The most we can do is run tests. Holly, we're doing the best we possibly can." No1 said. Usually, when a fairy is getting healed, their senses can feel the magic healing them. Even if they were passed out or almost dead. But I didn't feel anything. I couldn't feel anything, not even bed sheets. It felt like nothing.

"Do you at least have an idea?" Holly asked.

"No. That's the weird part. We did all these tests, and nothing came up positive." No1 said. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Talk to him, if it makes you feel any better."

Then the room was silent, and heard the door close. I heard the screech of a chair as it was moved closer to the bed. And then, amazingly, I felt something in my hand. I didn't feel anything anywhere else. I just felt her hand in mine. Then I felt a small squeeze and a sob.

"Trouble, if you can hear me, I have to tell you something. It's more of a favor, but, if you can, listen. I need you to get better. If you're not around, nothing would be the same. I…" Then she broke down into tears. She couldn't continue. Then the door opened, and I could guess who walked.

"Holly, are you okay?" Artemis asked. I heard his footsteps get louder and quicker. He must've ran over to her, to comfort her. I wish I could comfort her, tell her everything could be alright. But to tell you the truth, I wasn't even sure if anything was alright.

Holly didn't reply, but she kept crying. I heard the echo of her cry as I lost all my senses again. Then, I saw a light.

_The last part in __**Third Person POV **_

Holly was confused, sad, and terrified. She desperately wanted to see Trouble, to make sure he was okay. She was pacing the hall in the hospital. Artemis was watching her with worried eyes. He was very worried for his friend. He wanted to do something to help. The only problem was he didn't know what to do.

Finally, No1 came out. Holly was hoping for him to say something more encouraging. But it didn't come out the way she wanted it to.

"Holly, I have bad news. We can't get him to wake up. His vitals show that he's not I a coma, but he won't wake up. It baffles all of us." He walked toward the door again, and then turned his head to face Holly. You can come in the see him now, if you like." No1 opened the door. Holly walked in and saw at least 4 doctors huddled around Trouble's bed. No1 poked one of them on the back. "How is he so far?"

"From what the computer says, he lost all sense of touch. He can't see right now, obviously, since he is unconscious. He's having a little trouble breathing, but not bad enough where he needs a machine to breathe for him. I don't really have any other facts to give. I'll go see if anymore results came in." The doctors left the room. Another doctor turned around and continued for him.

"The test results so far came back negative for everything. We took x-rays, CAT scans, and we drew blood…"

"It's frustrating! There is absolutely nothing wrong with him, but then again he's in the hospital, unconscious, and unable to feel anything!" One doctor yelled as he exited the room. Holly had a confused look now.

" Okay, I think we've done enough for today. Everyone go home and rest. I need to talk to Holly." No1 requested. Everyone exited the room, leaving Holly and No1 alone. That's when she broke down into tears. "Holly, calm down. Were trying our best, I'm trying too. His body is rejecting my magic. It's rejecting everyone's magic. The most we can do is run tests. Holly, we're doing the best we possibly can."

"Do you at least have an idea?" Holly asked as she wiped away her tears.

"No. That's the weird part. We did all these tests, and nothing came up positive." No1 said. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Talk to him, if it makes you feel any better."

No1 left the room leaving Trouble and Holly alone. She grabbed a chair and moved it over to the bed side. She grabbed Troubles hand. She gave a small squeeze and then a sob.

"Trouble, if you can hear me, I have to tell you something. It's more of a favor, but, if you can, listen. I need you to get better. If you're not around, nothing would be the same. I…"And then she broke down into tears again. The held her face in her hands. Artemis walked in.

"Holly, are you okay?" He asked. He ran over to her. He grabbed a chair on his way over and placed it next to her.

_Wow these chairs are light. _He thought. He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. He was going to tell her it was alright, but that would be a lie. The alarms on all of the computers went off. Holly jumped up and Artemis headed toward the door. He swung it open and yelled down the hall for No1. He came running around the corner and dashed into the room. He looked around franticly, not knowing where to start. Then he glanced over at Holly.

"Holly I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment." No1 said. Artemis put a hand on Holly's shoulder. He lead her out of the room and into the hall where she collapsed into one of the chairs. She cried and Artemis comforted her. A few moments later No1 came out. He had news no one would want to hear.

**A/n: Hope this chapter was long enough. I was four pages long! Well, three and one sixth. Hope you guys liked this chapter though! I thought it was pretty INTENSE. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! I will update in the next one or two days. PROMISE! See you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Got a lot of good reviews; a lot of them asking if Trouble died and how good the cliffie was. Thanks guys! I know you all are looking forward to what might happen, so I won't keep you waiting. So, here's the chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Simple as that!**

Chapter Five

_**Third Person POV**_

No1 was completely baffled. The monitors were showing the weirdest things, stuff that could never be possible. His heart rate sped up and slowed down in a pattern. It went up an d then a few seconds later it went down dramatically. His brain waves were out of control and so was his blood pressure. He was totally unresponsive. He was breathing, but it came in sharp and choppy. No1 didn't know what to do, no one did! He was going to have to call in a professional. A few actually. And he knew one of them wasn't going to like this one bit.

He rushed out of the room and into the hall. He had to tell her the news. It wasn't good, but she deserved to know what was going on.

"Holly, I have news, bad news. Trouble is unresponsive, and things are going crazy. We're trying our best to get things under control. But if you want him to get better, I need you do me a favor." Holly looked up at No1. Her eyes were red and she looked really tired. Poor girl. "I need you to go down to Atlantis to get someone, you won't like who it is, but it's our only hope. Bring Foaly with you if you can. He'll hate it too, but he'll find a way to get her down here." That's when Holly guessed. Opal Koboi. They were asking Opal Koboi for help. Holly thought about that for a moment. _Maybe her time in the Deeps changed her a little. _Holly thought. _But what if she's still the same? _Holly let out a breath and nodded.

"Okay. I'll bring Foaly. I still need to get revenge on him for last time anyway." Holly gave a small laugh, then got up. "I'll be back soon. Text me the update, okay?" Artemis nodded. She ran down the hall to the elevator, and then ran out the front doors. She ran toward Police Plaza. Once she got there, she went straight towards the Ops Booth.

"Oh, hey Holly. What's up?" Foaly asked she came in, gasping for air. _That was a long run._ She thought. She sat down in one of the chairs.

"I need you to do something with me. It involves Trouble." Foaly nodded.

"What is it? Do I need to invent something?" Foaly smirked. But he wouldn't like what was coming.

"I need you to come with me to Atlantis to retrieve Opal Koboi. We need her help." Holly finished. Foaly sat there in silence. The expression on his face was priceless. Holly smiled a little. Revenge was sweet.

"No. I'm good. I'll stay here." Foaly replied quickly. He turned back to his computer screens.

"No. You _have _to come with me. If my plan to get Opal doesn't work, your technology will." Foaly turned around again and then sighed.

"Okay. But I need to pack everything." He got up and started giving orders to his tech boys. Telling them what to get, and where to put it. In half an hour, they would be in a shuttle headed toward Atlantis.

_Half an Hour later_

Holly wasn't surprised when they got to the shuttle port. It was crowded. Filled to the brim with tourists. Holly pushed her way through. When she got to the front, the gnome refused to let her pass.

"What makes you think that I can get you through before the required time, and all these people can't?" the gnome asked.

"I'm a LEP officer. They're not." Holly retorted.

"Well, I still can't let you through. Just because you're a LEP officer doesn't mean you get to have the first ride to Atlantis."

"It's police business sir. Life or death actually."

"Who's life?"

"The commanders, thank you very much. I have to go down to Atlantis to get…" She leaned down and whispered it in his ear. No one else needed to know that Opal Koboi was coming. They would freak out. Literally.

"Fine. But what about the centaur? Is he with you?" The gnome pointed to Foaly.

"No. I'm just stalking her. What do you think?" Foaly asked, annoyed. He was wearing his LEP jacket and his suitcase said LEP across it too. This guy was less observant than a goblin.

He let them pass and they got into one of the many empty shuttles. Foaly tried getting comfy in the co-pilots seat, but it wasn't designed for centaurs. So he ended up putting his front hooves up on the dash.

"So, you never told me. Did they find out what's wrong with Trouble?" Foaly looked over at Holly. Sadness covered her entire face.

"No. It confuses us all." Holly replied.

"Did they let you see him, at least?"

"Yeah." Holly took in a deep breath. Her breathing was shaky, like she was going to cry again.

"What happened?"

"I…I was in there and it just all happened so fast. I…" She wiped tears from her eyes. Foaly put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." He said in a calming voice. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'll have Artemis tell me later."

Holly nodded and concentrated and flying the shuttle. She thought about a lot while she was flying; mostly about how she would get Opal to corporate. What could she do?

The Deeps

Holly and Foaly arrived at the Deeps at least half an hours later. They got there in such a short time because of Holly. She flew that shuttle very fast. It usually takes the average shuttle pilot takes one hour to get from Haven to Atlantis, but Holly was no average shuttle pilot. She was the fasted.

Holly already knew where Opal's cell was. You don't want to know how she knows. She just does. She walked up to her cell and found Opal sitting in a chair facing the wall.

"Hello Opal."

**A/N: So? What did you think? Sorry the Deeps part is short. But I wanted to leave it there. Please leave a review! I enjoy them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to update guys. I try my best to get as much done as possible. I have a lot going on though. BUT I WON'T GIVE UP! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!**

**I wrote this chapter at 11pm last night, so if there are any misspells or grammar problems, sorry. I wrote chapter four at 12pm a few nights ago and it seemed okay right? Well, I just want to let you guys know that I really appreciate all of your reviews. They are what keep me going! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and co. does not belong to me. They belong to Eion Colfer, the BEST author on the EARTH!**

Chapter Six

_**Third Person POV**_

No1 couldn't do anything more but hope and pray. They had Trouble hooked up to so many machines. They even had a machine breathing for him (I don't know what the name of that machine is). They had put up ten drips containing ten different medications; they were supposed to keep his heart rate, brain waves, and blood pressure normal, instead of sky rocketing and hitting rock bottoms. Afterward No1 had told all of the doctors to go home and rest; he had to stay there and keep an eye on Trouble. If anything happened, he at least knew what he might need to do. Artemis was offering himself to help as well, which added more percentage to Trouble actually getting better. Right now, No1 was sure, with Opal's help, that Trouble had 76.9% chance of surviving. He needed every last percent he could get.

The Deeps Maximum Security Prison, Atlantis _**Third Person POV**_

Opal Koboi didn't turn around in her chair. She already knew who it was. Captain Holly Short. What did she want?

"Oh hello Captain Short." Opal said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How can I help you today?"

Holly caught her sarcasm. But she didn't have time for this. "I…we need your help Opal."

Opal turned around in her chair. "You need my help. Why would I help you? You're the reason I'm in here."Opal turned to face the wall again. Holly opened the cell door and walked in.

"Opal, what if I told you I could take a decade off of your sentence?" Holly stared at the back of Opal's head, waiting for her to turn around.

She didn't turn around. "What would you need my help with?" Opal looked at Holly through the corner of her eye.

"One of the LEP officers is really sick, and we need your help to figure out what's wrong with him."

"Let me guess. It's Trouble isn't it?" Opal crossed her arms and grinned.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell because I know you and Trouble are really good friends, and I could tell that you have been crying. You wouldn't cry for any other LEP officer." Opal paused and turned around in her chair. "So, if I help you, you will take ten years off of my sentence?"

"If the council can agree, yes."

_**Holly's POV**_

Getting Opal's temporary release forms was a complete nightmare! Okay, I understand Opal Koboi is very, extremely dangerous, but really. It shouldn't take one hour to get to get a couple of papers signed. We didn't have much time to spare.

So, after that _wonderful _time in Atlantis, we're in the shuttle, on our way back to Haven. I had decided that it was best to keep Opal in the co-pilots seat, where I could keep an eye on her. Foaly thought that it wasn't fair. I told him to stop being a cry baby, and he just stopped talking to me. Well, revenge may come with karma, but it's worth it when it's Foaly.

Opal had never gotten to take a ride in a shuttle with me as the pilot. So when the shuttle started reaching speeds up to 150 mph, she freaked. And I'm guessing it was because she had only her seatbelt on, and couldn't hold on to anything because of her handcuffs, and was almost flying out of her seat. She was lucky when we made it to Haven about half an hour later. I got lucky too. I got to have a good laugh. Foaly stepped out of the shuttle and literally hit the floor face first. Opal almost did the same. But she caught herself. And she's only got two legs. Foaly has four! You would think with someone with four legs they would have great balance, even after riding in a shuttle that was flown by me. But, I guess when you spend most of your day sitting in a chair, this sorta stuff can happen.

When we got back, the shuttle port was empty. Good, just as I had requested. I can imagine what people would think if we brought the shuttle down here and Opal Koboi stepped out. Everyone in this room would have heart attacks. Everyone now was probably in a bad mood.

We made it to Police Plaza without any complications from citizens. I had to make sure I got the release forms signed again, which, fortunately, took only ten minutes this time. Then we were on our way to the hospital.

The Hospital _**Opal's POV**_

I agreed to help Holly only because the council would take ten years off of my sentence. Ten years I don't have to spend locked up. I still had a long time in there though. But at least I got to get out of there for a little. It's hard being stuck inside a small cell with nothing to do all day; especially when you're a genius.

So, after an hour and forty minutes, we finally made it to the hospital. We walked down the hall, and when we got to Trouble's room, Holly took off my handcuffs.

"Okay, let me have a look at him." I said. Holly opened the door and walked in after me. I knew she wasn't going to let me be in here all by myself. I mean, who would? Even as the criminal I release I should not be left alone. Not matter much I want to be alone so I can get away from here. But I wasn't going to spend more time in jail, not after I get that decade off. If I escape now, minus well just add twenty years. So there was absolutely no point in arguing with her.

I walked over by the bed and looked at Trouble's face. He was pale and sweating. I put my hand to his forehead; extremely hot. From what the computers say, his body temperature was 108oF. That is a very high fever. My fevers never went over 102. I walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at all the computers and checked the machines.

Then for some reason I started to fell light headed. Might have been the side effects of Holly's piloting, but I wasn't sure. I took in a deep breath, and then headed over to the small desk by the wall. I grabbed the clip board, and, to keep from fainting, leaned against the desk while I read. Holly eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you okay, Opal? You look faint." Holly said her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, probably just the side effects of your rather reckless piloting." I replied. I exhaled and set the clip board down. I moved slowly off the desk and stood at the front of the bed, holding on to the railing attached to the end of the bed. Holly nodded and leaned back in her chair, still watching me.

That's when the headache hit me.

It hit me like a baseball bat hitting a baseball. I tried to make it look like I wasn't in pain, but that never works. Everyone always notices that you're in pain no matter what you try.

Holly rushed out of her chair and soon as she saw the sign of pain on my face. I gripped the end of the bed hard, trying not to fall. I failed.

I fell to the ground.

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I know you guys are really eager, and I try to make the tenseness build up before I post, but I'm sorry if any of you got too tense waiting. I'm really sorry! I'll try my best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Same with the Psychic Love. I'll try updating that tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Starting off with a thank you to RAHbooks. Thanks for the advice. I should take however long I need to write a chapter, but I won't take too long! Thank you!**

**Thank you guys for giving all the good reviews, as always. You can't imagine how happy I am! You guys could be my best friends if you want too!**

**So, I'm thinking about adding a new character in the next chapter. My OC was supposed to come in before Opal, but I totally forgot about my OC. Maybe I'll add my OC in this chapter, as a surprise. (Arty walks in room)**

**Artemis: It's not really a surprise any more. **

**Oh shut up! I said I MIGHT. Not I WILL.**

**BTW, for those of you who aren't fans of Opal Koboi,**

**Artemis: Which makes most of us.**

**SHUT UP! As I was saying, for those of you who aren't fans of Opal, you might hate me for this. But I had an idea, and I'm putting it to good use. So, enjoy even if you hate it!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Artemis Fowl? Even the stupidest person in the world knows I don't own Artemis Fowl! Why do I have to put this! I do own the new character I'm adding though! YAY!**

Chapter Seven

The Hospital; Opal's room _**Third person POV**_

Opal was still passed out in the hospital by the time No1 got there from the break room. What other person would know what to do in this sorta situation? If Opal had the same thing Trouble did, they might have some luck of finding some results with her. But first, they always started with an examination. Meaning they checked her bones, her skin; just in case she passed out because of something on her, or if she ate or touched something she was allergic to. No1 checked Opal's back, and was shocked at what he found.

_This is not possible! _He thought.

He ran out into the hall to get Holly. He wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing stuff that wasn't there.

"Holly!" No1 called. "I think you may want to see this!" Holly rushed down the hall and into Opal's room.

"Show me." She panted. No1 walked over to the side of the bed, and showed Holly. She gasped at what she saw. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't! There is no way this could happen. This is just saying that everything Opal did was really someone else's fault.

Enthrallment marks.

"Oh gods," Holly said, running her fingers through her hair. "This isn't possible!" Holly looked at No1.

"That's exactly what I thought! How could this be? Opal did all those things, and we blamed her. But it wasn't even her fault."

Holly thought for moment. If No1 got rid of these marks, would Opal become good? Could she remember anything about what she had done the past years? When Holly got her Enthrallment marks removed by No1, she remembered everything. Who did it and what she did. But to think Opal, it just didn't seem right.

Then a question came to her.

"So how does this explain her passing out?" Holly asked.

"Well, when someone is Enthralled," No1 began. "And if they don't get it fixed, or have multiple ones, there brain can get an overload, especially if the Enthrallers are dead. The brain is confused on whose making what decision. And if the Enthrallers are dead, the brain might be confused on what the decision is in the first place."

Holly looked at Opal's back again.

"Could you fix her; even if the marks are from a long time ago?" No1 nodded.

"It might take a while, but I'll see what I can do." Holly nodded back.

"I'll you to work then." And she left.

No1 got straight to work. He started with the mark closest to her shoulder. She might feel a little pain, but she was passed out sp chances of her waking up were very small.

No1 shot magic out from his fingers and onto Opal's back. After a good fifteen minutes of doing that, the first mark was gone. He moved on to the next one. After that one, he moved on to the next one. And soon they were gone. Opal was fixed! But now that she was fixed, she would have a lot of explaining to do.

No1 stepped out of the room. Holly was sleeping in one of the chairs in the hall. She must've been really tired. No1 didn't blame her. Holly had been awake for almost twenty-three hours. She needed sleep. So, he decided that he would wait for her to wake up, instead of walking her up now. So, instead, he walked down the hall to Trouble's room.

The Hospital; Trouble's room **Trouble's**_** POV **_

I woke up, and almost gagged. I choked on something, but what? I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I looked at all the machines, and noticed that I was hooked up to them. Then I noticed that the tube in my throat was attached to one of the machines. A respirator? Had I stopped breathing? Well, I seemed okay now, and I wanted this thing out of my throat before a gagged my guts out.

Then the door opened and No1 walked in. Good, he could get this thing out of my throat.

"Good. You're awake. We were thinking that you were never going to walk up." He walked up to the respirator and turned it off. Then he slowly pulled the tube out of my throat. Ah, I wasn't gagging anymore. It felt good not to have that thing in my throat.

"Where's Holly?" I asked.

"She's sleeping. I didn't want to wake her. I know Holly would want me to wake her up so she could see you. But truth be told, she's been awake for twenty-three hours. I think she needs some serious rest." He checked the rest of the machines, and then sat down in one of the chairs.

"She was really worried about me wasn't she?"

"Very. She's probably still going to be worried even though you're awake. We still haven't found out what's wrong with you. I have to talk to you about that, by the way. To help us figure out what's wrong with, we brought Opal down here. And now she's checked into the hospital."

"Why is Opal checked in? Did she get it from me?"

"No. I was examining her, after she passed out, and found that she had three Enthrallment marks on her back. Holly and I think that all those things she did, were actually by someone else."

_I can't believe it. Opal Koboi might actually be innocent._

"Well, you might want to get some sleep. You need rest too." Then No1 left the room.

I couldn't sleep. What if this happened again while I was sleeping, and no one was there to help me? I mean, I still had a big headache. And I couldn't risk anything. But I was tired. Even when you're passed out, you don't feel awake when you wake up again. You feel tired. But I couldn't sleep. But I needed to. So I closed my eyes. I relaxing my muscles, and tried not to think about anything. It was hard not to think when you can hear all of the machines, and all of them are either on you or in you.

But I slowly drifted off into a light sleep. And then suddenly, I got scared. What if I didn't wake up? _You already went over this, _I thought. _You need to stop worrying and sleep. _So I listened to my mind and tried to go deeper into my sleep. I didn't wake up.

But not because I didn't want to.

I couldn't. _Not again._ I thought.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Was it good? Did you read anything you weren't expecting? Huh huh, did ya? Did ya? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, it's what you've all been waiting for (drum roll)….TADA! This chapter has my OC in it! You guys are gonna love her. She's tomboyish, but it all falls into place. Don't worry, she's awesome! **

**So, you guys were surprised with Opal? I thought so. I thought you guys would hate me though. I made one of the most hated characters good (and possibly more likeable) But, I guess you guys like it because all I got was good reviews. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: IF I owned Artemis Fowl, I would be in a mansion, eating caviar. Not writing this. So, if I'm writing this, that means I do not own Artemis Fowl. Get it, got it, Good.**

Chapter Eight

Some random store in Haven City _**New Characters POV**_

I walked into the store and looked around. The store wasn't packed, but it was a little crowded. That was good for my plan. I could make the escape without really being seen. That's always good when you're making a robbery. I had made several in the past, and have been caught only once. I was let off with a warning. I was only five when I did it though, so they really couldn't throw me in the juvenile detention center. But since then I have become better and better at not being caught. It's a good thing I only had to do this one time every two years. The money that I get from the other teens on the street is enough to last me one or two years, if I get lucky three. I usually have to grab five or six valuable items, such as laptops, Smartphone's; anything that will get me money.

I walked to the electronics section, and acted causally. I was dressed in a thick, black jacket with the hood pulled over my head, ripped, black, boot cut jeans, and combat boots. I kinda just looked like a Goth chick looking for the latest phone. I was actually looking for a good angle. An Angle to where I could grab the phones, and store them away in the many pockets on my pants and the ones on my jacket, and no one would see me.

Once I got my angle, I snatched the small box and stuffed it in my pocket. Then I grabbed two more and did the same. Now three of my pockets looked square, but that was okay because they looked square before I put the boxes in. I little something I learned from the street kids.

I headed towards to laptops. Once I got there, I chuckled a little. This store was sooo stupid; leaving laptops out like this? But they weren't the display laptops. These were the laptops you can buy. They left them out so you can grab your laptop, head over to the desk, and set it up there. Too bad they didn't know about me.

I searched for my angle again, and moved to where I was blocking a camera. I grabbed a laptop from the shelf, and put it inside my jacket, stuffing it into one of the pockets I handmade especially for these laptops. I grabbed two more, as usually, and did the same thing with them. Then I headed back towards the exit. I saw a few LEPTraffic officers hanging out by the door, but they weren't fast enough to catch me. I was the fastest of all of the street kids. It was a lucky advantage.

I walked casually to the door, and when I started hearing the beeping, I ran. I heard the shouts of the LEP officers. I heard their running feet, but that was slowly fading. I turned the corner into an alley and kept running. I was lucky. They always call for backup, but I'm too far away for them to find me.

Unless there were more officers in the alley.

They glanced at me. I stood still.

"That's the girl." One whispered.

That's when I ran.

I ran faster than ever, but these guys were fast. The must've been in training for recon because no traffic officer is ever that fast. But I kept running knowing that they weren't giving up any time soon. I would get worn out eventually, but if they were in training, they were never going to stop running. I wasn't going to make it.

And just as if Frond wanted to make even clearer that I wasn't going to make it, I tripped. I fell flat on my stomach, possible smashing one of the laptops. I pushed myself up, trying to get back on my feet, but by then an LEP officer was putting cuffs around my wrists, and another was getting me up. The other officer must've ran back to Police Plaza because he came back with a cop car. I shoved me in the back seat.

It was a very long ride. One I hadn't had since I was five.

Meanwhile; The Hospital _**Third Person POV**_

"Holly, he is fine. The medicine just made him a little drowsier then we expected. He will wake up, trust me." No1 said, calming Holly down. When No1 had tried to wake up Trouble and he didn't wake up, Holly freaked out. But then again you couldn't blame her.

"I do trust you. Just wake him up!" Holly said, wiping tears from her eyes. Artemis sat down in one of the undersized chairs and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Holly, He'll be just fine. I checked him myself, remember. He will wake up. There is no way we can wake him up right now because of the medicine, just calm down." Artemis rubbed her shoulder and she took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself. She repeated this four times, but was interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

"Excuse me, but it Captain Short in there?" Major Vein asked. "It's important."

Holly walked over to the door and opened it. Major Vein stood there with a paper in his hands.

"How important?" Holly asked.

"Well, we found the girl who has been shoplifting at the same store for the past six years."

"We found her?" Holly said, stepping out into the hall and closing the door. "How?"

"Well, she was running in an alley and ran into a bunch of Traffic officers. It all went downhill for her."

Holly smiled. The LEP had been searching for this girl since she was little. The first time they brought her in she was five, and they kept a record of her. But when the chased her, she was always too fast to get. And now it was her fault for running into those officers.

"We need you to come do and give her an interrogation."

Holly thought for a moment. Did she really want to leave?

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm the Acting Commander, remember? I have stuff I need to do."

Holly nodded. "Okay, hang on." She opened the door to Trouble's room and leaned down next to Artemis. "Text me is anything goes wrong the either of them. I have to go do something. I'll be back as soon as I can." Artemis nodded.

She headed out the door and shut it.

"Let's do this."

LEP interrogation room _**New Character's POV**_

I sat in the interrogation room, waiting. Apparently Captain Holly Short was going to give me an interrogation. She had given me the interrogation when I was five. I was, to tell the truth, scared of her. I know I shouldn't be, but I was. I never showed it though. So, when she finally came in, I wore a blank expression.

She walked in and took the seat across from me. She checked her papers a few times, and then looked at me.

"Hello Venus. How are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine." I said my voice literally bathed in sarcasm. "How do you think I am?" I said with no sarcasm.

She grinned a little. "I thought you would be a little more, emotional. A guess you've changed."

Then the memory from my last interrogation came to me.

I was sitting in the chair, crying out for my mom, knowing she wasn't coming. I was scared, just as any other five year old would be.

"I'm older now. I'm scared like I used to be."

"Well then let's get started shall we?"

**A/N: Okay so this is one of the longer chapters, but it only took me one hour to write. WOW. I hope you guys like my OC. If you want to learn more about her, here's her BIO:**

_FIRST NAME: Venus_

_LAST NAME: no last name_

_GENDER: Female_

_AGE: About 50, maybe a teen in human years._

_RACE: Elf_

_BIO: Her father left when she was little. She has always lived on the streets. Her mother died when she was four, causing her to become what she is now. Her father left because he knew Venus was never going to be a good person and always hated her. And is afraid that her father will come back to get her. _

_ADVANTAGES: Can run very fast, strong, smart. _

_WEAKNESSES: Emotional, _

_PERSONALITY: Tomboyish, takes things serious. Never gives up. Or as she puts it 'Keep Running even when things get tough.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: SO, you like my OC? I knew you would! So, this chapter is mostly about Opal, maybe, so enjoy the Opalness. **

**I'm on vacation this entire week. I will write on my downtime, but I won't update as often. I hope to get at least every one of my stories updated this week though. Not all on the same day, but to get them all updated. But this story is the most important, so this one is getting updated first, as always.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, REPEAT, do NOT, own Artemis Fowl. :-)**

Chapter Nine

The Hospital _**Opal's POV**_

I woke up and couldn't remember much of what had happened today. I knew I was here to examine Trouble, but why was I checked into the hospital? And why did my shoulder hurt?

I propped myself up on my right elbow, and rubbed my left shoulder gently. I looked around the room and saw that I was hooked up to the standard stuff. The heart monitor and a single drip, making sure that my body had enough fluids.

Then the door opened and Artemis Fowl walked into the room. I don't remember him being here.

"Hello Opal. How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine, I guess." I answered as I watched him walk across the room to the heart monitor, checking my heart rate. "Um, why am I here?"

"Well, you were originally here to see what's wrong with Trouble, but then you fainted."

"Do you know why I fainted?"

"Yes."

"Then why did I faint?" I asked getting irritated.

"Well, I should really have No1 explain it to you. I'm not really sure what happened anyway." Then he walked toward the door.

_Are any of my questions going to get answered? _

LEP interrogation room _**Third Person POV**_

"So," Holly began. "Why don't we start off with what you did in the first place."

"We already know what I did. I shoplifted at the same store for the past six years, big whoop." Venus retorted.

Holly sighed. "I know that. But you did it for six years. You know how long you could be in jail for; about twenty, thirty, maybe forty years. Plus you'll get a fine to pay for all the technology you stole."

Venus ran a hand through her brown hair and sighed. Then she rubbed her arms to warm herself up. It was cold in here. The LEP had taken her jacket away, and now she was just left in her tank top and her boot cut jeans.

"Tell me, I'm curious. Why do you steal? You have a great father, don't you? And he is on the Council. You should have the life."

Venus almost broke down in tears at the moment. She didn't have the life; in fact, she didn't have a life at all. She didn't have great parents, her mother was dead, and her father hadn't talked to her since she was a couple months old. He hated her. That's why he left her mother.

After her father had left, Venus and her mother had lived on the streets. Her mother wasn't able to get a job, so she had been forced to other alternatives. When Venus had turned four, her mother had passed away because of disease. Venus had lived off of the little money her mother had left her. But when she ran out, she had to think of other way to get cash. And shoplifting was the only other way.

"I don't have 'the life'." Venus said, tears forming in her eyes. "My father left when I was only a couple months old. My mom and I lived on the streets, and when she died I had no other way to support myself. I didn't have a choice." Venus wiped her tears away. Holly looked shocked. And how was she supposed to know that? The LEP didn't have an updated file. Even if Holly was the only one who knew Venus the most, she didn't know that her father had left her. She knew her mother was dead, just didn't know that Venus had been living on the streets. She had thought that Venus had been living with her father; because Venus never mentioned her father at her first interrogation. The Council was just kinda watching the entire thing and he just pointed out that Venus was his daughter; but didn't mention anything else.

Holly kinda felt sorry for her. But what she did was wrong. But with the kind of life Venus had, she didn't deserve to go to jail. Maybe she could compromise.

"Venus I…I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Maybe I could…" Holly stopped. What could she do?

"What? There's nothing you could do. I'm going to jail. I rather do that then spend my life on the streets." Venus looked away and wiped her eyes again. Tears still fell down her face, some landing on her jeans.

Holly thought for a second. What could she do to stop Venus from going to jail? She had to do something, something to keep this young girl from not living. _Got it!_

"I have an idea. I would need the Council's approval, but I think I can keep you from getting out of jail."

Venus turned her head to face Holly. "What could you do?"

"Well, you're fast, smart, and strong. And the LEP could always use another officer."

The Hospital _**Third Person POV**_

No1 walked down the hall. Artemis had told him that Opal had woken up, so he told Artemis to keep an eye on Trouble.

While No1 was walking, he was trying to think of ways he could explain this all to Opal. He also needed to know more about her. For example: if she knew who and why the Enthraller would enthrall her.

When he finally made it to her door, he had everything planned out and ready. He walked in.

"Hello Opal. Artemis told me that you were really confused. I'm here to make sense of things." No1 said as he walked into the room and sat down in one on the chairs.

"Ah, yeah, I'm really confused."

"Okay then. But first, I'm going to need to know more about you before I can really explain things.

Opal sighed. "What do you need to know?"

"Just tell me what you remember from the past six years."

"Um, I remember Briar Cudgeon. I remember when I met him. He was interested in taking out the LEP for doing whatever they did to him. He wanted me to help because I was a genius. I remember saying no, but then he did something. It was weird at first because I didn't know what was happening. All he did was put his hand on my shoulder, and then touched it with his thumb. I remember all these bad things."

No1 was writing all of this down as she said it. Cudgeon had enthralled Opal. He was dead now. That's part of the reason Opal might've passed out.

"Go on."

"Then I remember when I was in my self induced coma. I remember this planning. I was planning to take over the world. But there's something else. I remember one of the LEP officers, ah, what's his name? Ark Sool! Yes, he used to call me after I got out of my coma. I remember meeting him. He did the exact same thing that Cudgeon did. He touched me one time, and my plans changed. Ark Sool wanted me to kill innocent officers."

"Did he have a pacific plan?"

"Yes he did. He told me that he wanted me to kill Julius Root so he could become commander. And he also wanted me to make it look like it was Captain Short's fault. He wanted to get rid of both of them. I don't really remember much after that."

"Do you remember anything from your past?"

"I remember the kids at school used to practice Enthrallment. One of the kids asked me if I would help him with his school project. I said yes; little did I know it was just a trap. When he enthralled me, he told me to take over my father's business. He wanted me to do that because my father took over his father's company." Opal sighed. She had always felt so guilty for doing all that stuff and because her she under someone else's control, she wasn't sure if it was entirely her fault. But after a while, the enthrallment had caused her to be the way she was before.

"Well, that explains a lot." No1 said as he wrote down a couple more things. "Now, it's my turn to talk."

**A/N: This took a couple days to write. Its kinda one of the slow chapters. That's what I personally thought of this chapter. But if you guys think differently, then write a review! I wanna see what you think! Oh, and by the way, I had this chapter done for two days, I just didn't have Wi-Fi, so, yea, I couldn't post. Hope you like it though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yes, I understand that Artemis hasn't shown up lately, but he will appear, do not worry. In fact, the first word of the chapter is his name! **

**Can you guys believe that I'm already on **_**CHAPTER TEN**_**? It feels like just yesterday I had an idea and decided to write it as my first official fanfic. Now look where I'm at: **_**CHAPTER TEN**_**! I really owe it to my reviewers for getting me through things though. I have to give a special thanks to ArtyIsMine for being my first ever reviewer and to RAHbooks for giving great advice. Thanks guys!**

**I took a little longer on the chapter because I wanted to mention everyone (except Opal, she took up the entire last chapter!), and I wanted to make an extra special **_**CHAPTER TEN**_** for you guys! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, even on the TENTH chapter of my story, this website still does not know that I, Captain Holly Short 16, do not own Artemis Fowl? Really?**

_Chapter Ten_

The Hospital; outside of Troubles room _**Third Person POV**_

Artemis sat in one of the undersized chairs trying to send a text message to Holly. He had never really texted before; only if the situation was desperate. And instead of using text talk like Holly had taught him to do, he tended to spell the full word. So even a simple text saying 'Opal is awake', took him almost twenty minutes to type out.

Once the text message was finally sent, Artemis decided to make sure Trouble was okay too. He got up from his chair and opened the door. Trouble was still asleep. Artemis checked all the monitors and everything seemed okay. So Artemis grabbed his laptop that he had left on the chair, sat down, and started doing some research of his own.

Artemis decided to do some research on some of the rare fairy diseases. The only one he was familiar with was Spellotrophy. He remembered when his mother had gotten it and how he and Holly had to go to the past to get the Silky Sifaka Lemur. And he remembered the moment in Rathdown…

_Focus on the situation at hand; there is no time to think of the past. _Artemis thought to himself. It was hard to concentrate from there. The memory of Holly kissing him was now replying itself inside of his mind. And he was now mentally kicking himself for even thinking of the memory in the first place. _FOCUS! _He screamed in his head.

He turned to his computer and got on the Ethernet. The fairy Internet was similar to the human version. The only difference was that everything was in Gnommish. He typed Wicci-pedia into the URL bar. Once on the website, he typed this into the URL bar:

_Symptoms of Spellotrophy. _

Artemis read the article to himself.

_Symptoms of Spellotrophy are easy to spot, if you know what you're looking for. Symptoms include fainting, fever, and in serious cases, the patient might develop the flu. For most fairies, Spellotrophy is undetectable by any tests. So it is hard to tell is a fairy has Spellotrophy or not; you can only tell by the symptoms. The only cure for Spellotrophy is the brain fluid of the Silky Sifaka Lemur._

Artemis shut his laptop and thought for a moment. Trouble had experienced fainting, and a fever. And if Artemis was correct, Trouble had developed the flu once while he was here. And all of Troubles tests came back negative for everything. Why didn't they see this before?

Artemis took out his phone and sent a quick text (if that was possible) to No1 and Holly.

_I know what he has. _

LEP interrogation room; A few minutes before _**Holly's POV**_

I felt my phone vibrate in my suit pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

_1 text from Arty. _The front screen said.

I turned from my phone to Venus. Her mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise.

"What did you just say?"

"Give me a second." I said calmly. I flipped open my phone and read the text.

_Opal is awake._

Okay, good. Opal was awake and No1 would be in her room right now explaining to her what was going on. And hopefully she would explain I little bit to us too.

"Okay, where were we?" I said, looking up at Venus again. Her eyes were wide open.

"You just said that LEP could always use another officer. You want me, a theft, to join the LEP?"

I thought for a moment. "Sure. It would keep you out of jail, and here's a bonus: you get a job too!" Venus just stared at me in shock. "But again, we will need the Council's approval first."

"You know my father will convince them that I will just make trouble and won't be of any help."

I took that into consideration. If Venus's father was as cold hearted as she said he was, then he would find a way to convince the Council of that. He was a smart guy, but I had my ways too.

"You just let me handle everything."

"And how are you going to do that?" Venus asked.

"Well, I cou..." I was cut off by the vibration of my phone on the table. Another text? What could it be this time?

_I know what he has._

I stared at the phone in utter shock. Had Artemis really figured out what Trouble had? And that quickly? _Well, he is a genius. _I thought. _We knew he was going to figure it out at one point._

"What is it?" Venus asked.

"Something very important. I need to go." I said, I got up from my chair and slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Whoa wait, you just can't leave me here. Their gonna throw me in a holding cell for the night. I'm not spending the night in jail." Venus got up.

"Fine, you can come with me. We still need to talk anyway."

"How are you going to make them let me come with you?" Venus asked.

"I have permission to do whatever I want with the suspect. I am a LEP officer, remember?"

We walked out of the interrogation room and into the corridor. Two officers were waiting for us.

"So, are we keeping her overnight?" One asked, glaring at Venus. She gave him a mean look.

"No. I need to go somewhere, but we're not through with our interrogation. I have the right to take her with me."

The officers looked at Venus one more time, obviously taking their sweet time to think, and then they let us pass.

"Okay, just keep an eye on her. We can't lose her again."

I nodded and began to walk down the corridor, Venus at my side.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. She sounded a little happy, probably because we were finally out of that small interrogation room.

"The hospital."

"The hospital? Why?"

"It's a long story."

Op's Booth; Police Plaza; a few minutes later _**Third Person POV**_

Foaly had received a text message from Holly saying that Artemis had found out what kind of disease Trouble had. And now it was all up to Foaly to make sure the cure got to him as quick as possible.

Once Foaly had gotten the text, he was very confused at first. First of all, the text didn't say what Trouble actually had. Then after ten minutes of precious time wasted on texting, Foaly finally got a reply message. He was shocked at what it said. Trouble had Spellotrophy? Foaly was surprised, but wasn't entirely full of surprise. The disease hadn't exactly died, just died down. There was a two in one chance that a fairy could get Spellotrophy. They just didn't expect it to happen to Trouble. He had always been healthy.

Now Foaly was walking down the hall, heading toward the Animal Room. The fairies always kept a few animals, mostly for medical purposes, others for training purposes.

He walked into the room and clip-clopped over to JayJay's cage (For those who don't remember, JayJay is the lemur from the Time Paradox). He opened the cage, and JayJay rushed toward Foaly. He leaped from the cage and onto Foaly's shoulder. He scratched JayJay on the head.

"Hey little buddy," Foaly said. "Ready to save a life?" He walked over to the lab table and placed JayJay on the cold metal. JayJay flinched when his paw (should I call it a paw?) touched the table, but got used to it quickly. Foaly left JayJay on the table and walked over to the lab equipment. He grabbed the brain drain (Also from the time paradox) and an anesthetic tab from a small box on the table, and then he walked back over to JayJay.

"You won't feel a thing." Foaly told JayJay, rubbing the anesthetic tab on the little creature's head. He then put the brain drain on the lemur's head and pressed the green button. "It will all be over soon."

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Review please, it makes my day that much better :). **

**One thing before I let you guys go here, for all of you who are reading A Psychic Love, I am re-writing chapter three. It was short and too simple. I will make it better. You can expect the replacement by the end of this week or Monday. I am also working on chapter two for Burning Love. That will also be out this week.**

**And guess what happened in this chapter? I told you guys what Trouble has! I remember in chapter two or three I said I would tell you guys what's wrong with Trouble, and it took me till chapter ten to get it out! I hope you guys are happy, and expect more soon! Peace!**

**~~Captain Holly Short 16~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks to ArtyIsMine for reviewing 30 minutes after I posted chapter ten. You did request a little A/H. It will come, and if you want A/H in this chapter, it's going to be extremely long! But that's okay, because you were a good reviewer; I'm giving you the A/H you wanted! (MAYBE)**

**Well, I'm sorry this wasn't posted earlier, but I was reading this awesome story by Snakequeen-in-Norway, Road To Recovery, and I swear, I couldn't get that story off my mind! But besides that, I was also in Orlando for the weekend, and I didn't have time to write. And I went over to a friend's house on Monday, which is the day that I started writing this, like at 11 o'clock at night! But, here it is! And prepare to be shocked!**

**Okay, I have big news. I have decided to start over with A Psychic Love, but only because Holly was too much out of character (possibly acting a tad bit emo) and I failed with that story big time. Don't worries, when I restart it will have to the same title and the same first chapter, but chapter 2 and 3 and so on will be different. Sorry. And I might restart that story when get more done with this story. This is my most important story. Maybe by chapter 18, or 14, you will see A Psychic Love back on the front page! **

**Disclaimer: *Gasp* this will be my eleventh time putting this! You people should know that I do not own Artemis Fowl! **

Chapter Eleven

The Hospital _**Third Person POV**_

Holly and Venus made it to the hospital just as Holly finished telling her story. Venus was still a little confused on how a fairy could still contract Spellotrophy, but she figured that the genius who figured out that the Commander had Spellotrophy might be able to tell them how he got it in the first place. But Venus had other things to worry about. Like the fact that she was probably going to end up in jail.

"So," Venus said as they walked down the hall. "You never finished telling me how you're going to convince the Council to let me join the LEP." They walked into the elevator and Holly pressed the button with the five on it.

"Well, I would probably get an infraction for this, but I could somehow get your father not to come to the meeting. Though I highly doubt that he will believe anything I tell him. He never listens to the officers around here. The only one he ever listens to is the Commander."

"I agree. That plan will never work. Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment. I'm really worried right now."

Venus sighed. She had to think of how she was going to make her father actually accept her for once in his life. She knew the Council's system pretty well; all because of these one kid who was selling stolen LEP handbooks on the streets. They come in handy when you're a fugitive.

At that point Venus remembered something about that book.

The Council had the system of rules. One of the rules said that each fugitive brought in for trial is treated with fairness and respect for their own opinions. That meant that Venus's father couldn't use anything about her childhood against her in her trial. Of course that meant that she couldn't use it as a part of why she ended up in trial in the first place. But she had to think it through. Could it work?

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, and Holly and Venus walked out. Trouble's room was the third door on the left. Holly already knew where his room was by now. She had been in and out of the place so many times. She walked down the hall to his door and then turned to Venus.

Venus sat down in one of the chairs in the hall. "You'll be okay by yourself right? I don't have to have one of the nurses watch you do I?" Holly asked.

"Nope. I'll be perfectly fine by myself. I have to think about what I'm going to say at my trial anyway."

Holly nodded and entered the hospital room, shutting the door behind her. When she turned around, she found Artemis sleeping in one of the chairs, and surprisingly, Trouble sitting up in his bed. Holly almost started crying. At least he was awake.

"Hey there Hols." Trouble said weakly. Holly rushed over and hugged him tightly. Then she sat down at the edge of the bed, and held his hand. Holly wiped away her tears with her free hand. Trouble smiled up at her. "Don't worry. Foaly called just a couple minutes ago and said he was on his way. I'll be better soon." He squeezed her hand.

She looked u at him with red, watery eyes, and smiled. He smiled back at her. "I'm glad you decided to listen to me." Holly laughed her small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so mean to you its just…stress gets a hold of you." Holly hugged him again.

Just then Foaly walked into the room. He looked at the two of them, and then thought: _What is she doing? She knows Artemis is her man! _

Foaly cleared his throat, and Holly and Trouble glanced at him.

"Well, I'll just pass right over the fact that Holly is abandoning Artemis, now loves you, and just get to the part where I give you the cure!"

"What? We are not in love! Foaly, I was just hugging him!" Holly nearly yelled. Trouble had seemed a little disappointed at that moment (and we all know why), but Holly nor Foaly, thank Frond, didn't notice. Holly got up from the bed and sat in the chair next to Artemis, and then crossed her arms.

"Whatever! Okay Trouble, let's get this show on the road." Foaly opened a small box, and pulled out a syringe. 'Now, just hold out your arm."

Trouble extended his arm, and Foaly stuck the sharp point into it. He pushed in the top of the syringe, and in a few seconds, it was empty.

A Few hours later

Artemis woke up in the hospital room. Trouble was sleeping, and he could tell by the monitors that he was doing much better than before, and Holly's head was resting on his shoulder, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. She was sleeping.

Artemis shifted a little, and Holly's eyes flickered open. _She is a very light sleeper, _Artemis thought.

Holly sat up in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She yawned then looked over at Artemis. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Artemis." She whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Thank you for figuring out what was wrong with Trouble. You saved him. If it wasn't for you, I would have lost a friend. Thank you." She leaned over and hugged Artemis tightly.

Artemis really didn't know what to do at that moment. He never really got hugged. Well, not exactly true. His mother had hugged him millions of times. But for some reason when he hugged Holly, he lost his train of thought. He couldn't think. But he fought through this feeling. He hesitated, and then put his arm around Holly's shoulders.

"This day just keeps getting better. Trouble's cured, and you've learned how to give someone a hug!" She laughed her small laugh. "You're a good friend, Arty. I don't know what I would do without you."

Artemis gave her a small smile.

Holly remembered something then.

How could she forget about Venus! She got up from her chair and headed toward the door.

"I'll be right back." She whispered loudly. She opened that door to find Venus sleeping in one of the chairs.

Holly shook Venus's shoulder lightly. She come to immediately. She looked around for a few seconds, then spotted Holly standing next to her.

"Oh, hi. Is everything okay? With him, I mean." Holly nodded.

"He's getting better already."

"I have a question, more of a, request, but, can I meet the genius who figured all this out? I've never meet a genius before!" Venus smiled.

Holly smiled, a little annoyed. "Sure, but you're about to be freaked out." Holly opened to door and Venus followed her in.

The Ops Booth _**Foaly's POV**_

I cannot believe what I saw in that room. Holly was hugging Trouble! They never hug! I couldn't imagine how much pain Artemis would have been going through, if the Mud Boy was awake at that moment. But, I guess it was good for both of the relationships because Trouble didn't have to wait for Artemis to leave to show how much he really loved Holly. And Artemis wasn't awake to feel that pain he would have gone through. But oh well, what's done is done. I'll just have to get Holly back for leaving Artemis. I'll just keep on reminding her about that moment, and possibly, annoy the heck out of her. Haha, I'm evil!

"Muahaha!" I said to myself.

**A/N: Okay, slow, but hey? And I sorry ArtyIsMine for no real A/H. And I'm sorry for getting you all tense at the beginning by saying, be prepared or whatever. But it was good right? And sorry for all of you who liked A Psychic Love. It will be reposted as soon as a feel like I can handle more stories. I just have too many to worry about right now. YES, two stories are A LOT to handle when you have to keep up with a story as BIG as this one! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: HI EVERYONE! IM BACK AND IM SOOOOOO EXCITED! Now we all know when theres good new s theres always bad news so, the bad news is that I will not be able to repost A Pyshic Love because we had to totally reformat the computer. Everything that was on it before is gone now. But I will be able to continue this story and my other one and hopefully start some new ones! **

**Disclaimer: It's been a long time, but I still don't own Artemis Fowl. I'm gonna have to bid higher…**

Chapter Twelve

_Previously…_

_"__This day just keeps getting better. Trouble's cured, and you've learned how to give someone a hug!" She laughed her small laugh. "You're a good friend, Arty. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"I have a question, more of a, request, but, can I meet the genius who figured all this out? I've never meet a genius before!"_

_I'll just have to get Holly back for leaving Artemis. I'll just keep on reminding her about that moment, and possibly, annoy the heck out of her. Haha, I'm evil!_

Same Place _**Venus's POV**_

I followed Holly into the hospital room cautiously. What was I going to be freaked out by? An elf? Maybe a pixie? I don't get scared easily, but it depends on who, or what, figured out what was wrong with the Commander.

What walked into the room and I stopped dead in my tracks. Is that was I think it is?

A _human?_

"Holly," I whispered. "Is that a…human?"

Holly nodded calmly. The boy was sitting in a chair, staring intensely at his computer screen. He noticed us standing there and looked up. He waved at me and then went back to his typing.

"Do you know him?"

Holly nodded again. "This is Artemis Fowl the II."

Almost .5 seconds after she said that my jaw hit the floor. This was Artemis Fowl? I had heard about him before, but I never thought that the smartest kid in Ireland, possibly the world, would have been that one that figured out what was wrong with Trouble. And that I would actually meet him!

We all knew that he was a criminal mastermind so it confused me to see him in a hospital helping someone other than himself. Unless…no, people never change.

"Holly," he spoke, softly so he didn't wake up Trouble. "Either you have lost your voice, or introducing people is not your forte." He looked up from his computer.

"Oh!" Holly said almost shocked. "Um, Artemis this is Venus. Venus this is Artemis."

He got up from his chair, placing his laptop down on the chair, and stood in front of me.

"Nice to meet you." He said, stretching out his hand.

"It's a pleasure." I said, shaking his hand firmly. Wow, he was nice. Shock.

He turned to face Holly. "Holly, could I talk to you for a moment?"

She nodded. "Wait in the hall." She whispered to me. I left the room and sat in the hall again.

_Well that wasn't awkward at all!_

Same place _**Third Person POV**_

_A Few moments after Holly left the room in Chapter 11…_

Artemis sat in the small chair, thinking. When Holly had left the room, he had pulled out his laptop rather quickly. It was already on, and there was an instant message on the screen. It was sent only a couple minutes ago.

_Hello Arty. It's your mom. I waited to know if we should delay our flight to New Zealand so you can come home and pack. _

_Sent at 3:10p.m_

_-Angeline_

_That's right! _Artemis thought. _We were planning a family Christmas trip to New Zealand! But I can't have them wait for me, that's not fair to the twins. But then I wouldn't be spending time with my family, like normal people do. _

So he typed:

_No mom. Go ahead and go. I'm fine here. _

_Sent at 3:12p.m_

_-Artemis_

A few seconds later his mother typed back.

_Are you sure? We don't mind waiting?_

_Sent at 3:12p.m_

_-Angeline_

Artemis sighed.

_I'm sure. Have a good trip with the twins and father. Tell them I love them. And tell Butler I'll be home soon. _

_Sent at 3:13p.m_

_-Artemis_

_Okay, and I will. Merry Christmas. _

_Sent at 3:13__p.m_

_-Angeline_

_Angeline had signed off._

Artemis sighed again and rubbed his eyes. He was a terrible son, and he knew it.

Present Time _**Third Person POV**_

"What did you want to talk to me about Arty?" Holly said as she sat down. Artemis remained standing.

"Holly. Do you think I'm a bad son?"

"Arty why would think that about yourself? Of course you're not a bad son! You're parents love you! Why would you think that?"

"Because my mom sent me a message asking if they should delay the flight to New Zealand so we could all spend Christmas together and do you know what I said?"

Holly looked at him.

"I said no."

"Artemis you can go if you want; we're not stopping you."

"But you still need my help. Don't you?"

Holly agreed.

"But by the time Christmas Eve is here, you'll be home. It'll just be you and Butler. Won't you feel a little lonely?"

"And that's another question I had to ask you." Artemis walked over to her. "Would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

**Author's Note: Yes it was short, but I really wasn't thinking much of this story while my laptop was broken. I hope it was enough. The next chapter will be up soon! **

**Until next time,**

**~~Captain Holly Short 16~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone. So, what's up?...**

**Yeah, im sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I just haven't the time to update, or write for the matter in general. I am soooo very sorry! **

**BTW, for those of you who didn't notice, I did update Epidemic. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to own Artemis Fowl, the story would be soooo different and I like it just the way it is!**

_Previously…_

_"Holly," he spoke, softly so he didn't wake up Trouble. "Either you have lost your voice, or introducing people is not your forte."  
><em> 

_Hello Arty. It's your mom. I waited to know if we should delay our flight to New Zealand so you can come home and pack. _

_Sent at 3:10p.m_

-Angeline

"And that's another question I had to ask you." Artemis walked over to her. "Would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

Chapter Thirteen

Present Time _**Venus's POV**_

I have to tell you, sitting outside a hospital room with nothing to do but stare at a wall is definitely the _FUNNEST THING IN THE WORLD! _I had literally been sitting out in the hall for four hours in total now, and I had nothing better to do but stare a blank wall or think of my trial and my father. _I wonder if he still recognizes m_e_ after all these years. I mean, I last time I saw him I was only five, _I thought to myself. Just then an elevator door opened. I turned my head to look inside and couldn't believe my eyes.

_He really hasn't changed then. Wow. _

My father and two other people walked out of the elevator swiftly. _I wish I had my hoodie! _Instead of sitting in the chair, I leapt off of it and head in the other direction, towards that bathrooms. I rushed inside and opened a stall and locked it once I was inside.

_What is he doing here? _I thought. _OH yeah! He is probably here to see if the Commanders okay. _

I was debating with myself whether if I should stay in the bathroom or not. If I stay, then Holly would get worried if she comes out of the room and doesn't see me. But I go out, then he will see me. I can't let him see me, but I can't let Holly think that I ran off.

After deciding that the best option was to leave, I unlocked the stall and exited the bathroom. The two people I noticed walking with my father, obviously lower ranking Council members, were sitting in the hall in the seats next to mine. They must've noticed me getting up and left the seat open for me. So I continued walking down the hall until I got to the Commander's room and sat down in my seat. I slid down in my chair so that my head was resting on the back. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was tired, but apparently I didn't fool anyone.

"So, are you a relative of the Commander, or are you his girlfriend?" one of the Councilman asked. I opened one eye to peek at them, but then shut it. I sighed.

"I'm not a relative, but I'm not his girlfriend either." I replied.

"Then what are you? A random person just sitting here?" the other one asked.

"No, I'm a close friend. I've known him for a while now."

"Really?" asked a different voice. "And how long exactly is _a while now?" _

I opened my eyes and looked at the man before me. My breath quickened as my brain tried to come up with a reasonable amount of time.

"A few years." I answered, shutting my eyes again. "But why would you _care_?" I retorted, not bothering to look at him as he took the open seat on my other side.

"I don't know. I guess I would like to know who my _daughter _is making friend with." He replied coolly. I heard screeches as the other two Councilmen left. "So," he continued, unfortunately. "What trouble have you been at lately?"

"Nothing of your concern." I replied quickly. "And why would you think I've been getting into trouble?"

"Well, why else would you be sitting outside the Commanders hospital room? Short is your interrogator, and it's just not some coincidence that you both happen to be here at the same time. Besides, I know you too well. You are always getting into trouble. We have you security cameras everywhere."

"Jonathon, I don't care." I commented.

"You cannot call me Jonathon, I am your father."

"Yeah, one I barely know, one that _barely knows me_. You were never there for me. You don't deserve to be called my _father." _ I opened my eyes and looked at him angrily.

"Fine, blame it on me." He said, getting up from his seat. "But I just want to let you know that it was your fault in the first place." He walked down the hall briskly and stepped into the elevator, looking at me on more time before heading down.

_I never realized how much I hated him. _

A Few moments before _**Third Person POV  
><strong>_

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me?" Artemis added, grabbing on of Holly's hands.

Holly's voice froze in her throat for a second.

"Umm.." she began. "Well, I have watch over Venus and Opal, and, Trouble probably isn't well enough to be on his own and-"

"Holly, everyone can come. Do not make yourself too anxious." Artemis added, sitting back down in his chair next to the bed. "Do you want to come?"

"I don't want it to be any trouble for you or Butler, but I guess-" Holly was cut off midsentence when the door opened. "Oh! Hello Councilman Willow, I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course, I want to see how the Commander is doing. Is he well enough to come back to work soon, after Christmas vacation?"

"Most likely. We will have to keep a close eye on him to make sure that his health will be stable. I am, at the moment, keeping a twenty-four hour watch, for I am the only one who knows how to work the machines, incase anything should happen." Artemis smiled.

"Very well then. I can't stay long. Send me your work schedule via E-Mail Short, and I'll make sure you get enough time off to look after Opal as well." Willow smiled as well.

"Thank you, sir." Holly said as he walked out of the room. "Now, let me finish my sentence before anyone else interrupts me." Holly took a deep breath. "I would love to spend Christmas with you."

**A/N: Okay, so you can probably guess who Councilman Willow is. Yes, Venus's father. That means that Venus's last name is Willow. Venus Willow, I think that's a pretty good name. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I will probably start to write a chapter for the Recovery tomorrow since it's already late right now. **

**Until my next Update (which will be soon),**

**Captain Holly Short 16**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey…**

**So, SunFall, you need to stop exploding at me. You did that in another story of mine, and I just didn't have to time to update okay? No need to get loud!**

**Anyway, I am glad to say that the note was removed and I finally posted chapter fourteen(your welcome SunFall. P.S. get an account). The story may move along a little bit quicker, this chapter may be long, but it quick in a sense of action and, starting as of… NOW, there is going to be a nice bit of fluff. Don't you love fluff? Anyway, Don't wanna keep you waiting! Here it is, the wonderful, and wonderfully written CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

Chapter Fourteen

_Previously…_

_"Yeah, one I barely know, one that _barely knows_ me__. You were never there for me. You don't deserve to be called my _father_."_

_"Holly, everyone can come. Do not make yourself too anxious."_

_Holly took a deep breath. "I would love to spend Christmas with you."_

Present Time _**Third Person POV**_

"Well, that's wonderful!" Artemis exclaimed, smiling in delight. Holly had never seen him smile so…genuinely before. He really wanted to have _friends_ over for Christmas. "So, when do suggest we will be able to leave?"

Holly thought for a moment. "I guess whenever they release Trouble; which should be later on tomorrow evening. The Spelltrophy has been cured, so they have to give him one last test just to be certain though." Holly played with her hands and Artemis check Trouble's heart monitor and blood pressure. "I have to check on Venus, so, I'll be right back."

Holly exited the room swiftly, shutting the door silently behind her and then faced Venus. "So, how are..?" She looked down at the crying teen before her. Holly sat down in the chair next to Venus and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"Holly voice was laced with concern. Venus didn't answer, but rather pulled Holly into a cry filled hug. Holly made small circles on the girls back and _shushed _her, trying to calm her as much as she possibly could. Five minutes later, Holly pulled away and wiped away the tears streaming down the young girl's face. "Venus, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you with it."

Venus wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and took a few long, deep breaths, calming herself enough so she could speak. "Holly, that was my father; the man who just walked into that room." Venus's voice cracked a little when she next spoke. "I know I shouldn't feel this way anymore when he tells me this, but, he said that all this stuff that has happened to me, everything between him and my mom, that it was my fault. And I can't help but wonder if it really is my fault." Holly pulled Venus into another tear filled hug. The tears landed on Holly's uniform, leaving small tear marks.

"Listen to me." Holly demanded, pushing Venus back so that she could look her in the eye, so that this would stick in her mind forever. "I don't know what really happened between your mother and father, and it's no place for me to interfere, but he shouldn't be blaming this on you."

"I know, but it just makes me feel so bad inside." Venus cried. "I don't want to see him again. I need time." She wiped away more tears with the back of her hand.

"I can see if I can delay it until after Christmas, okay? I don't know if they will agree, but with someone of your age, and with the amount of time they gave you, I don't expect them to believe you have a presentable case ready by tomorrow." Holly pushed a lose strand of hair behind one of her pointed ears. "Okay?" Venus nodded, though tears continued to stream down her face.

The hospital room door opened and Artemis walked out, carrying his laptop in on hand and holding the door open with the other. "Trouble wants to speak with you, and you can bring her in if you want. She's been sitting out here too long." Holly nodded and got up from her seat. She walked toward the room and Venus followed. But she stopped halfway.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"I have to go check on Opal. I don't expect her to be planning an escape, but you never know." He smiled slightly and held the door open for the two doors, then walked down the hall to Opal's room.

He didn't bother knocking, but instead her strode right in and grinned slightly when he saw that Opal had a frustrated look on her face and it seemed as though she was about to crush the television remote in her hand. "D'Arvit! There is nothing good on television anymore. Why can't they have something on the Science Channel or the Edu4U Channel? D'Arvit!"

"My, my, my, Opal. I never know you had such a vocabulary." Artemis smiled as her sat down in the undersized chair next to the former criminal's bed. Opal looked over at him angrily, but then went back to yelling at the remote, which, unsurprising, remained silent.

"I would presume you have had the same problems with television before?" Opal questioned angrily. She pressed the _CHANNEL _switch on the remote so hard with her thumb that Artemis swore it was going to crack. But he just shrugged and watched her flip through the children's network and fitness programs.

"I have never been on for television." Artemis answered truthfully. He was never one for watching _Twilight _or _Cirque du Freak_, but watched the more educational programs and not very often at that. He would watch _The Untold Stories of the ER _on Discovery Health and the televisions in his room was always on CNN or FOX_ 25 _NEWS_._ If you were to walk into Artemis Fowl's room on a normal day, you would either catch him doing a project, surfing the web, or reading a book. _Hmm, _Artemis thought to himself. _I haven't finished reading The_ Hunger Games Trilogy _yet. _"So Opal, how have you been lately?"

"Great. My shoulder has stopped hurting and my memory seems to be quite in order, as far as I can tell." Opal replied, setting the remote down the small, beige table next to her. She had decided the PPN news was the only place she was going to be happy.

"Okay. Can you lift up your gown for me so I can check your shoulder, just to make sure it's in good condition?" Opal nodded and lifted up the back of her blue hospital gown. Artemis slowly ran his fingers over the faded marks of her Enthrallment, checking her any small swelling and finding none. He then checked her for any small blemishes or anything out the ordinary. "Wonderful. You seem to be in great condition. Just let us know if it hurts and No. 1 will give your shoulder ZAP and the pain will be gone." He walked out of the room briskly, stopping to look at the television once. He noticed that Caballine was on the screen, talking about some riot going on outside of Police Plaza. It was routine stuff, and Artemis knows this because he hacks into the fairy news network at least twelve times a day. On the screen, and goblin mother shoves Caballine out of the way and yells at the camera.

"MY GRUMPO IS INNOCENT!"

Caballine looks at the camera man and shakes her head.

Then she does what most people would call a _facepalm. _

Artemis walked out of the room and headed back towards Trouble's room. He sat outside the room this time, just so he could give Holly and Trouble a little privacy.

Not like he was _jealous _ or anything.

A Few Moments Before _Trouble's Room__** Third Person POV**_

"Holly!" Trouble exclaimed as he pulled the elf into a tight hug.

_Well,_ Holly thought. _At least he has his strength back. _

**A/N: I decided to leave my disclaimer for the end because it is long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following books, movies, and television programs: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eion Colfer. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I do not know who owns Cirque Du Freak, but I certainly do not own it. The Untold Stories of the ER belong to Discovery Health. Discovery Health belong to the Discovery Network; I do not know who owns that. CNN belongs to someone that is not me and FOX 25 NEWS belongs to someone that is not me. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**And now I will rant about THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE MOVEI TO COME OUT! THE BOOK WAS SOOO GOOD AND I JOSH HUTCHERSON IS SOO AWESOME! **

**Thank you for reading,**

**The Black Rose 98**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Okay, first things first, I am honestly bored with this story. I can't really be expected to write something that I am not interested in. Trust me, I have huge plans with this idea, but the rate at which I update and the way I started the story off has really made this a pain in the butt. **

**So I've decided to issue a vote. I will write in this chapter a little bit of what I have planned and you, my fellow readers, can decide for yourself whether or not your wish to continue with this current story, or the one in this chapter. **

**I am very sorry. I wish I could find the strength the carry on with this story, but I just can't seem to reach it. But it's all up to my readers. **

**I'm happy if you're happy. And I am perfectly fine with your decision either way it goes. **

**So, without farther delay, here's what I planned for my series. Yes, it was going to be a series, and still can. Just without the first story, Our New Life. Believe me, Our New Life was just a way to introduce you to the plot line. But after I reviewed my notes and this story I've realized that it's just not working. But it's up to you! I will try and make it work!**

**Disclaimer: Eion Colfer would **_**NOT**_** have any of these problems, for he is what we call **_**A Master. **_

The Beginning

Chapter One

**Location: New York, New York  
>Time: 1656<br>Date: 02/09/2013**

"Get off of 6th Avenue now! Lead them down West 37th, and then make a right on 5th. This 6th Avenue plan isn't going to work out. They have a small base set up just twenty yards away from your location." There was a faint typing sound in the background, then a groan. "Just hurry up and get to the Empire. We cannot afford to lose New York too, you hear me? Hurry up, and get the boys moving off 6th.Don't get any of them killed, understand?"

"Yes sir." The Major replied. He retrieved his Neutrino from its holster on his hip, and turned around the face his team. "Listen up!" he half-yelled. "Commander Kelp wants us to move off of 6th. Load up your weapons, and head toward West 37th. Stay together!" He ordered.

The team gathered their weapons and headed south on 6Th Avenue. The team was wary as the traveled on the abused streets of New York. The scene itself looked like an apocalypse movie. Buildings had gaping holes on the sides, concrete, paper, and ash cluttered the avenue, and smoke from a nearby fire made the air foggy. They approached 37th Street cautiously. The traffic light was completely demolished and the only thing that remained of the street post was the _ONE WAY _signs and the street names. The Major and his team walked down the street for several minutes before they began to get the feeling of someone watching them.

"Verbil, do a thermal scan. Something's not right here…" The Major commanded. "Everyone stop for a minute." He turned to face the group. Verbil turned around in a full circle, doing a complete thermal scan of the street.

"No signs of any other life here, sir." The Major nodded, but did not advance any farther. He vision remained focused on a figure that was crouching behind a truck.

"Run anoth…" The Major was thrown to the ground as the high speed bullet connected with his right shoulder. He got to his feet quickly and sealed off his helmet. "Seal your helmets and get behind something!" He barked into his helmet microphone. "Now!" The rest of the team fled behind cars or various hot dog and churro stands. More bullets were fired at them.

The Major leaned over the side of the Chevy he was behind and fired several blasts from the gun, all of them landing on the chest of his attacker. Two more enemy soldiers came into view and began firing at the cars and stands in a vain attempt to find the officers. "We're gonna have to make a run for it sir. There's nothing we can do. We kill them, more are just gonna come." Verbil said into his microphone. He looked over the leader of their group. He couldn't see the Majors face behind his helmet visor, but he could tell he was in pain by the way his muscles tensed. "Ash, you okay?"

"I'll live." He replied. Ash sighed into the microphone. "Listen everyone. Make sure your guns are loaded and ready. We're gonna run like hell." _This, _the major thought, _may or may not work. Either way it goes, we're still losing officers. _And then: _Trouble is going to kill me. _"On my mark, we get up and run toward the Empire. If I get shot down, keep going! Understood?" There was a chorus of "Yes sirs." and "Oh gods."

"One."

Everyone's breathing became heavy. They enemy soldiers reloaded their weapons.

"Two."

For a moment, the only sound was the fast _whoosh _as the bullets zoomed by their helmet sensors.

"Three!"

The officers jumped up from behind their hiding places and took off. Immediately after Ash turned the corner, he knew that some of his officers had been shot down. But it was too late to turn around now.

They were only a couple of minutes away from the Empire State Building when Ash's shoulder's muscles began to tense up and burn. He fell behind his last two officers, which just happened to be Verbil and the younger Kelp brother. Ash took a moment to wonder how Grub had made it through that, but the pain in his right shoulder was too agonizing, and any other thoughts were quickly thrown into the Think About Later file located in the back of his mind.

The trio approached the Empire quickly. But an broken fire hydrant was spraying water everywhere and soaked the officer before they entered the tiled lobby. Grub was the first one in. He tripped over his wet boots and landed in a crouched position. Chix slipped in after him and ran into a random officer in the lobby. Ash was the last inside. He slipped on the wet tile, landing forcefully on his bad shoulder. He let out a shriek of pain. In seconds, LEP medics and officers were at his side. The gripped his elbows and helped him into a sitting position.

"What the hell happened?"

**A/N: That's all im gonna give you for now. If you think I should write this instead of Our New Life, then please leave a review saying so. I will also accepted PMs.**

**BTW, did you see who the main character was for the beginning of that chapter? Major Vein. Don't see him too often now do ya? **


End file.
